It is proposed to make an analysis of decision making in medicine from a Jewish legal ethical perspective which emerges from a corpus of law and a system of jurisprudence that evolved over 2000 years. This perspective incorporates a methodology for deriving definitions and laws of conduct from its coherent basic value system to make it applicable to circumstances not previously encountered. Explicating the hierarchy of values that implicitly determines specific rulings related to derive ethical standards on specific cases from general governing principles. Based on this research, it will be possible to construct a paradigm or a set of conditions which can be applied as a useful tool for evaluating policy and decision-making in modern medicine. The usefulness of this research in the context of our free society is that it offers a procedural model for decision-making that individuals can follow in a self-enforcing manner as they deliberate the merits of various options and conflicting values. The usefulness of this model lies in its heuristic method of teaching ethical procedures for decision making and in generating ethical guidelines for policy formation in the medical setting.